In Vino Veritas
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: Kum/Hevans One-Shot. When you're drunk, you can say and do anything. And when you do it, you do it for real.


_In Vino Veritas_

_by 'Hogwarts or McKinley?'_

_**Title:**__ In Vino Veritas_  
><em><strong>Author:<strong>__ Hogwarts or McKinley?_  
><em><strong>Fandom:<strong>__ Glee_  
><em><strong>Pairing:<strong>__ Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans_  
><em><strong>Genre:<strong>__ Romance/Humour_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ G for General_  
><em><strong>Warning(s):<strong>__ Mild Language_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ I do not own any of the material used in this story._  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__ Kum/Hevans One-Shot. When you're drunk, you can say and do anything. And when you do it, you do it for real._

* * *

><p>The party was a complete failure. Rachel Berry hosting a party? How on Earth could that have been a good idea?<p>

One hour ago her basement was full of drunken people, except for Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. People lying on the couch, on the floor, on the small stage... Many of them almost unconscious.

Finn accompanied Rachel to her bedroom and put her under the bedsheets. She definitely needed some rest. After doing that, he offered himself to bring everybody home. First Lauren, Puck, Quinn and Artie. Then Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

Sam Evans was sleeping on the couch. Finn couldn't fit him in in any ways and he wanted to do not so many trips with his vehicle.

The basement was a complete mess.

Kurt realized that now that it was almost empty. Bottles of alcohol in every corner, paper on the floor, pillows on the stage, clothing hanging from the ceiling, a chessboard also on the floor and dollars all over the washing machine.

Kurt, on the other end was struggling to pick Blaine up. He was completely wasted, laughing like a mad, on the floor.

'Hey, Kurt... Hey... I love that shirt... Could I borrow it once?'

'Sure Blaine, if you get in my car, you can do whatever you want.'

'Cool! Thanks mate!'

'"_Mate"... What an ungrateful bastard. You know I fancy you, and you still call me "friend" or "mate"...'_ thought Kurt.

Blaine tried to stand on his two feet but he could walk thanks only to Kurt's help.

Along the way, Blaine continued with his nonsensical thoughts.

'Have you ever noticed how the moon reflects onto the grass?'

'Wow! What a cool way to take the dog for a walk! It's so... Blue!'

'If you read a book you've already read from the end to the beginning, is it like reading it again for the first time?'

'I should totally play Rosencrantz in the school play. It's like as if I was born to do that part.'

There was no lawn at Rachel Berry's house, there weren't any dogs or anything blue or sad in the proximity and Dalton didn't have a drama club.

When they finally reached Kurt's car, he opened the door, helped Blaine to sit in the passenger's seat and fastened his seat belt.

Kurt was about to start the engine when he felt like he needed to clean up that bunch of rubbish the others had left. He couldn't stand mess.

He got out of the car, headed to the basement, leaving Blaine in his car. After all, that was a quite neighborhood.

He reached the basement and noticed that Sam was still asleep.

Kurt got a broom and a plastic bag and started to clean that mess.

It was almost five minutes later when Sam suddenly woke up and stood.

'Spiders want me to tap dance!' he screamed.

He turned and looked at him. His blond hair were a little bit fuzzy and his face scared.

'Tell those spiders, Sam,' joked Kurt.

'Who said that?' asked Sam. 'Oh... It's you Kurt,' he said when he realized who was there.

'Yep! Go back to sleep, Sam. Don't worry, Finn will be here anytime soon,' reassured him.

'No... I can't...,' he said, terrified. 'Gee, why is the room moving?'

Clearly, he was still drunk.

'It's not the room. It's you.'

He was on the trot.

'Oh... yeah. Y're right.'

Kurt kept tidying up while Sam was pacing the room. He stopped.

'What?' asked Sam.

'What what?' said Kurt.

'Did you hear that?'

'No.'

'Wow... That's weird!'

'Yes... Very weird. But don't worry, nothing is going to harm you.'

'Sure... Not while you're around,' smiled Sam.

'_Could it be? Nah!'_

'Oh look! Where almost dressed the same! I have a black and red t-shirt and you have a red shirt and black pants. Cool!' said Sam.

Sam froze. And started to laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' he said, still laughing.

'Come on!' Kurt said. 'It's been a tough night. Make me laugh!'

'It's just... No... Well... Y'know... When the bottle was spinning tonight...'

'Yes?'

'I hoped it stopped on me and you,' said he, still chuckling.

Kurt didn't know what to say. How could that be? He only hoped that Sam could have been... No, it surely was because of the alcohol.

'W-well...,' stuttered Kurt.

Sam was approaching. He had a quite mischievous look.

He was now facing Kurt.

'Hi S-Sam...'

'Hi Kurt.'

He started caressing Kurt's right cheek with the back of two of his fingers.

'So soft...'

Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to do. The jock's hand was hard and rough, but his touch was gentle and kind.

'Sam, stop it. You wouldn't do it. You're too drun-.'

Kurt didn't finish his sentence. Sam's face drew close and kissed Kurt's lips.

It was a passionate and kind kiss. Kurt felt the blond boy's tongue tasting his mouth as much as he could, his lips moving slowly and his breaths deep.

When they finished kissing, they stared for a moment at each other's eyes.

Sam's eyes were watery. The two green orbs seemed to start to cry.

'Sam... That was...'

'I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have done that.' He broke into tears.

Sam reached for Kurt and hugged him.

'Sam... Sam...,' once again, Kurt didn't know what to say. 'Come. Let's get you some rest.'

He chaperoned him to the couch where he was previously sleeping and helped him to lay down.

'There... There... Don't cry. You've done nothing wrong.'

'Kurt. I-I love you,' he said through the sobbings.

'You don't know what you're saying, Sam,' he said, persuading himself of that.

'No, Kurt. You need to know.'

'Shh... Now sleep. Finn will bring you home very soon.'

'You know what they say, _"In Vivo Veritas"_, Kurt.'

'It's _"In Vino Veritas"_, Sam. Now sleep, please, sleep.' _(transl.= In wine, there is truth)_

Sam fell asleep almost immediately. To Kurt's eyes, he looked like a prince, one of those he often saw in Disney films, waiting to be awaken by a kiss that could break the spell.

Kurt stroked those big lips with his right forefinger. He kissed him again.

'I love you too, Sam,' he whispered in his ears.

He put down the plastic bag full of rubbish near the stage, so that Rachel could see it the next day, and left Sam and the basement.

When he reached his car, he saw that Blaine was still in there. He opened the door and entered it.

Blaine was snoring loudly with his mouth open, a dribble of saliva coming out of his mouth to his shirt.

'_What a disgusting sight.'_

It was too late to bring Blaine home, so, at home, he laid him down on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Sam didn't remember a thing of what had happened.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the story, p<strong>**lease, review :)**


End file.
